The present invention relates to a wheel cover for catching spray water, dirt or the like, which is pivotably suspended on the body of a vehicle. The wheel cover, in its operating position, is located opposite to and at a distance from the tread periphery of the associated wheel and protrudes downwards relative to the level of the vehicle floor, and can be pivoted up from its operating position under the vehicle floor into a non-operating position.
A wheel cover is shown in German Patent Document DE-GM 1,831,898, in which a rectangular dirt catcher is supported in a vertical sliding guide and can be moved by means of a double-acting pneumatic cylinder.
The sliding guide, which is bounded by a frame and into which the dirt catcher can be completely inserted, protrudes from the inside of a mudguard and extends in a transverse plane of the vehicle almost down to the level of the vehicle floor.
Such wheel covers, which are retracted out of the slipstream to the greatest possible extent in their non-operating position and are only extended when required, have a favorable effect on the aerodynamic drag of the vehicle.
The frame of this wheel cover for guiding the dirt catcher must, however, be constructed very strongly--particularly because of its cantilever length--so that it is not deformed by stones or the like thrown up by the wheel. A correspondingly strong design of the frame forming the guide means of the wheel cover, however, demands a not inconsiderable amount of installation space in the body of the vehicle and this space is not available in every body design concept.
An object of the invention is to provide a wheel cover which requires only a small installation space in the body of the vehicle for the guide means of the wheel cover.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention which provides a wheel cover for catching spray water, dirt or the like, which is pivotably suspended on the body of a vehicle and, in its operating position, is located opposite to and at a distance from the tread periphery of the associated wheel and protrudes downwards relative to the level of the vehicle floor, and which can be pivoted up from its operating position under the vehicle floor into a non-operating position. The wheel cover includes first and second preformed shells foldably connected together, these preformed shells forming a hollow body in their operating position which folded one upon the other. The first preformed shell of the hollow body faces towards the tread periphery and is penetrated by catchment pockets. The first preformed shell, jointly with the second preformed shell, bounds a drain channel. The preformed shells foldable upwardly into an unfolded non-operating position in which they are located under the vehicle floor one behind the other.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.